Field of Invention
The present invention is related to multimedia playing technology, and more particularly, a wireless music playing method, a wireless music playing system, and a wireless music player.
Description of Related Art
The current wireless music playing technology is mostly by means of artificially real-time operation to realize the selection and playing of particular music sources. The specific description is shown below.
Users use a digital media controller (DMC) to browse music information on a music information network, select desired music from the music information network, record music sources, and send the music sources to a wireless music player in turn. After receiving the music sources, the wireless music player obtains music media data in turn and plays the music media data. The music sources can specifically be web addresses that provide corresponding music media data.
In the conventional art of wireless music playing, it takes much people involvement to manually operate a digital media controller after a selection of a music source and send the music source to a wireless music player in turn. The wireless music player plays music media data related to the received music sources in real time. The speed and efficiency decrease because a large number of selected music sources are operated in turn. In conclusion, there are disadvantages of complicated operation and inconvenience in the method of the conventional art.